cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mayor Bumblelion
|enemies = Big Bad Wolf, Three Bad Wolves, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons|likes = His friends, honey, music, making speeches, Reading Day, safety|dislikes = Threats to the town, the Big Bad Wolf, the Three Bad Wolves' pranks, rudeness|powers = Flight|fate = Remains in Storybook Town as mayor|family = Big Good Wolf (foster son) Three Good Wolves (foster grandsons)}} 'Mayor Bumblelion '''is a supporting character in the episode, ''Once Upon a Time ''and in the ''Nature Dragon franchise. He's the mayor of Storybook Town and a close friend to the Big Good Wolf and his sons. Bumblelion is tasked with keeping peace in the town and keep the story characters safe. Background Despite not being in a fairytale, Bumblelion was written in an unpublished story that the author's daughter wrote. Bumblelion ended up in Storybook Town and was appointed as the town's mayor for keeping the Three Blind Mice out of harm's way. For the next two decades, Bumblelion has maintained peace and safety in the town. Bumblelion was then tasked with raising the Big Good Wolf after his parents passed away. Those years as a foster father went smoothly for Bumblelion. When Big Good reached adulthood and became king of Storybook Town, Bumblelion began to work alongside Big Good as they were both in charge of keeping peace in the kingdom. Development Mayor Bumblelion's appearance and name came from Bumblelion from the 80s' TV show, ''the Wuzzles. ''Just by simply looking at the character and his gallery, the storywriter knew what to use his new character for. Personality Despite his size, Bumblelion is shown to be a passionate and brave individual. He strongly looks out for the safety of his people and to keep them in the town at all hours in order to avoid being kidnapped and nearly eaten by the Big Bad Wolf and his devilish sons. Whenever he feels that there's something wrong in the town, he quickly and breathlessly reports the situation to Big Good and he takes it from there. Aside from Bumblelion's protective nature and desire to keep the story characters in the town at all times, he is shown to have a kind and benevolent personality as his protective desires out of love and care for his subjects. Bumblelion is shown to have a temper on him and its mostly triggered by the Three Bad Wolves and their harmful pranks. He refers to them as delinquents and often has trouble imprisoning them for their crimes across the town. Also, Bumblelion is shown to be Big Good's second-in-command as he has power over the police and government. Physical appearance Mayor Bumblelion is a hybrid. He’s the combination of a lion and a bumblebee. He is a short, squat orange fur hybrid. He has a pink mane. Like any insect he has furry antenna and has insect wings. He has horizontal brown stripes on his underbelly. Appearances Once Upon a Time Bumblelion is first seen in the Town Square enjoying the Reading Day party with the story characters. As the holiday comes to an end, Bumblelion thanks Big Good for the preparations as usual. He and the story characters spend the next day, cleaning up Town Square. Later in the episode, Bumblelion later befriends Hugo and the Wooten Gang who are unexpected visitors in the town. With their creativity, they come up with brand new preparations for Reading Day. By tonight, Bumblelion is shown to be enjoying the new food and the music. Afterwards, Bumblelion bids a farewell to the Wooten Gang as they travel back home. Unbeknownst to Bumblelion and Big Good, they are kidnapped by the Three Bad Wolves and are planned to be devoured by Big Bad. Bumblelion mounts a search party, hoping to find Hugo and the gang before its too late. Luckily for Big Good, he smells his brother's Pig, Pork Stew and rushes over to his brother's lair to defeat him. Bumblelion smells the stew and orders two policemen to follow him over to Big Bad's lair. After the villain is defeated, Bumblelion has him arrested for his crimes. Bumblelion is relived that Hugo and the gang are safe. In the ending, Bumblelion visits the Wolfwood Forest for a party hosted by Hugo.Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Mayors Category:Bees Category:Creatures Category:Insects Category:Bugs Category:Royalty Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Animated characters Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:Lions Category:Hybrids Category:Characters who fly Category:Adults Category:Politicians Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Jungle animals